Dark Glory
by Shadow-Ocelot
Summary: HIATUS - While Snake was trying to complete his mission what were the bad guys doing? This is Shadow Moses from the dark side. a couple new villains added
1. Insurrection

**Summary** While Snake was trying to complete his mission what were the bad guys doing? This is Shadow Moses from the dark side. (a couple new villains added)

**Disclaimer** Metal Gear belongs to Hideo Kojima. Seraph/Angel, Banshee, and any other unrecognizable persons are my own creations. So if you steal them I'll just have to send my razor-teethed attack dogs after your ass… O.O

**Author Note** Welcome to my version of Metal Gear. I started out with just one story idea post-Sons of Liberty, but then I decided to jump all the way back to the first game. I liked the idea of having a story from the "bad guys" point of view, so I figured the fist one would be really interesting. I added a few characters, you can either like them or not, it doesn't matter to me because they're just characters like everything else. They're meant to be hated or loved just like normal people.

Although I will basically keep the premise of # 1, when I get to Sons of Liberty the plot is going to change completely! (Come on, even the greatest Metal Gear fans have to admit Substance was seriously lacking…) However, that I will get to another time…

To quote my dear friend Tsugi, "quit your monologue-ing and get on with it!" :

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DARK GLORY

shadow-ocelot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Chapter One : Insurrection

Shadow Moses Island, Alaska - - Fox Archipelago

Nuclear Weapons Disposal Facility

They had finally taken Shadow Moses. The revolt had been successful. Liquid Snake could be in no higher of spirits. "The plan is in motion." He said, after disconnecting from the negotiators. The hounds were already baying at the door wanting to know what they wanted to make them go away. Idiots. However, he would indulge their little play.

"What did you tell them?" Siobhan Collins inquired, raising his brown eyes to his so-called **Boss**. He and the only other present FOX-HOUND member - - besides Liquid, of course - - exchanged glances. Both Banshee and Ocelot knew the question was a dumb one, but if someone didn't ask Liquid would probably through a fit about how no one else seemed to care about what was going on around there. Spoiled brat.

"What I said I was going to tell them," Liquid answered in that condescending tone of his. It was that quasi-fake accent that sent unpleasant shivers through your head. Made you want to put a bullet in his - - at least that's what Seraph always said, _behind_ Liquid's back.

"You actually told them that if they didn't hand Big Boss's body over in 24 hours then we would send a nuclear surprise their way." Banshee smirked, then shook his head. Frankly he would have thought of something a little bit more believable. Who took over a disposal factory just to get someone's dead body? Oh well… Everyone knew Liquid was just a little bit eccentric.

"Not in so many words, but yes, of course that's what I told them… not like it would matter anyway what reason I gave for being here. They would have to buy whatever I said lest they risk a catastrophe."

_Catastrophe. Big word for you Liquid. _Banshee thought, not being able to help that contagious way of thinking Seraph had. Unfortunately she had a habit of mouthing off her opinion way too bluntly. She would probably already be on a stone slab if it wasn't for her teacher.

"Yes. They wouldn't dare try to touch us here without knowing if we have the power to destroy them." Ocelot commented.

"Well, you know some people," Banshee pointed out, "they're stupid. Even pros fuck up every now and then."

"Not these pros." Liquid said thoughtfully. "Speaking of pro, where's your protégé, Ocelot? I thought I saw her somewhere in the second floor basement a while back."

"She hasn't radioed in for a while." Ocelot lied. Seraph had told him to, for reasons of her own. She was busy setting something up. What it was he didn't know; she wouldn't say. Although she kept few secrets from him, there were times when she shut off.

"Too bad." Liquid muttered, "I was hoping to see that adorable little _kitten_ soon."

****

NOTE: A Seraph, from Seraphim, is a type of Angel, so Seraph will also be called Angel from time to time. Just wanted to let you know in case you didn't already.

Banshee rolled his eyes. If Angel had been there Liquid would have got a right good bitching, leader or no. Then, as if on cue the door across the room slid open with a clank, revealing a dark figure against the bright florescent lights behind it.

Angel. She was in her usual attire: camouflage fatigues that were a little too loose around the waist, heavy boots, a black tee-shirt that was a little snug around the top. Sunglasses adorned the top of her head, nestled in her crimson-brown hair. Her emerald green eyes, so shockingly vivid that many thought they were fake, swept the room. Loud music blasted out from the headphones stuck in her ears.

Suddenly there was silence as she switched the player off, and she said in a deadpan tone, "meow." Her eyes looked humorlessly upon the group. They rested on Ocelot and she nodded. He returned the gesture, and the other two ignored it. Teacher and student had a silent code they spoke sometimes. After knowing someone for as long as those two had they were bound to know what the other was thinking sometimes.

"Don't call me kitten anymore, Liquid." Seraph growled as she brushed past the leader. "I bite."

Liquid started to say something, but Banshee cut him off, knowing that anything he said - - especially with _that_ look on his face - - was going to provoke Seraph into an unneeded argument. "Any news about our melee-happy friend, Angel?"

"No." She was serious again as she leaned against one of the computer consoles beside Ocelot. Liquid would stay away from her that way. "Nothing about that Ninja intruder of ours. However, I just came to inform you two F-16's just took off from Galena and are headed this way." She looked at Liquid. "Thought you would want to know."

"Absolutely." He nodded, a strange look passing over his face. The other three could tell many thoughts were blinking inside his head. "They've got to be sending him then. They wouldn't risk doing anything unless it was for distraction." He was talking about Solid Snake, the legendary, the infamous, the most raved about soldier in FOX-HOUND outside of Big Boss himself. "I'll go take care of this." He turned and strode toward the door. "Behave and be a good kitty, Seraph."

"Me?" Angel asked, feigning innocence.

Liquid warned, "_You._"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Seraph waited until he had left to blow up. "ASSHOLE!" She screeched, her hand grabbing the gun from the holster that was hanging askew off her hip. She raised it toward the door and fired, the shot echoing through the room.

Banshee instinctually ducked. An unhappy Angel was a very dangerous thing. The bullet ricocheted off the door and around the room, striking a computer screen and shattering the glass before finally stopping its escapade.

"I don't think the computer deserved that." Banshee cracked, standing back up.

"It was broken anyway. It kept blinking weird colors." She argued, slumping backward. "I swear if he calls me kitten, or kitty, or anything that can be found in a thesaurus next to '_adorable_' again I'm going to splatter his brains on the wall." She paused. "And that would make me feel bad - - these are nice walls…"

"Patience. You're twenty-five, and you're still acting like a child." Ocelot said, taking only brief humor from his apprentices outburst. "Just put up with him for a little while. After that you can do whatever you want…"

"Why do we have to put up with him at all. We've already got the base…" She grumbled.

"He might still as yet be useful to us."

"Target practice?" Seraph asked hopefully. She got 'the look.' "I guess that's a no."

"No…at least not _yet_."

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Banshee studied his female FOX-HOUND colleague. Seraph seemed to be too restless for his tastes. She was making him nervous. "Angel, what are you up to?" He asked finally, pushing off the wall and walking toward her. He stopped just inches from her and looked down into her eyes. "Angel…answer me." He prompted when she ignored him.

"What do you mean, Collins?" She asked, addressing him with his surname instead of his codename. She only did that when she was annoyed with him. "I'm not up to anything, except being bored and sitting around having to listen to that idiot yap about his asinine plans." She gestured to the door where Liquid had just left. "Are you accusing me of something?" She stood completely up, sliding off the computer table.

She was trying to be intimidating, but unfortunately at five-four, compared to his six-two, she was anything but. Only those who had gone up against her feared her - - if they survived. Banshee knew he had nothing to be afraid of. No matter how unhappy she got with him she would never harm him… at least not fatally. "Calm down, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just know something's going on other than 'boss's' plan." Boss meaning Liquid. He spoke the term with condescension. He liked Liquid about as much as Seraph, which was hardly at all.

"Meaning?"

"Oh come on." He waved his hand, turning his gaze on Ocelot. "Liquid may not get it, but I noticed. You always know where she is… even if you don't know what she's doing. Apparently there was a reason you were keeping it from Mr. Omniscient." Once again he was referring to Liquid. Sometimes Banshee seriously believed Liquid thought he was God, or something like that.

Seraph smirked. "You know, Siobhan, I must have missed how perceptive you are. Do you really want to know?" Banshee nodded. Seraph looked over at Ocelot, "and you're going to want to hear this."

"Go on."

"I've been placing sensors. Innocent little things, but with them we can track anyone that's been marked." She informed.

"Marked?" Banshee inquired. This was interesting. He wouldn't have thought of that.

"Little transmitters. You can barely see them. You have one on right now. I placed it on you when we first got here, already knowing it was going to come into use. Not only will they help me keep track of you, but…" She pulled out a small device from her pocked and pushed a button. In seconds she they heard the sounds of water, and voices in the background.

"Wait, radios?" Banshee was really impressed.

"Mirage made them for you, didn't she?" Ocelot asked. Vertigo Mirage was an electronics expert on their own team outside FOX-HOUND. She had not joined them at Shadow Moses due to other priorities. She and Seraph had been friends since they were twenty.

"Yup. Each transmitter has its own separate frequency. A lot like a codec." Seraph answered, reaching out her free hand to poke at a button on his chest. "That's yours. I replaced it last week."

"Aren't you glad you're not enemies, Revolver?" Banshee's lips quirked into a grin, "she could really get you with that mind of hers."

The older man laughed, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Why do you think I chose her to be my student." He said. The second he saw her he knew _she_ was the perfect one to continue his legacy. Other people had children - - but a child could be so disappointing.

Seraph smiled proudly. She lived to make her master happy with her. Without his guidance she would be nothing. She would have nothing. In fact, she would probably be dead. "Yeah, other than the fact I shoot like a son of a bitch."

"That, too."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a voice coming over the receiver in her hands. Liquid's voice. _"Stay alert. He'll be through here…I know it! "_

"God, he's talking about Solid again!" Banshee cried.

Seraph slapped her forehead. "When is he going to get over this obsession he has?"

"You know why he's like that, don't you?" Ocelot said.

"Yes," Seraph groaned, turning to him. "Of course I know. You told me, remember?"

Her mentor held up his hands, half-amused with the bite in her tone. "Yes, I remember telling you, I only didn't know whether _you_ remembered. You forget things sometimes."

"Not things like that." She commented.

_"I'm going to swat down a couple of bothersome flies."_ Liquid continued. After that there was the sound of his footsteps and the sounds of an elevator moving toward the surface.

"Well, I guess he's going to take care of those F-16's I told him about." Seraph said. "At least he's got sense enough to do _that._"

"Hey, Angel, how do you know that Liquid's not got one up on you?"

"That moron?" She jerked her thumb in the general direction of the heliport where Liquid would have been by then. "Come now, Siobhan. You've know me how long? Hopefully by now you would know I cover all my bases."

He nodded. "I sure hope so, or all our gooses are going to be cooked."

"Regular or extra crispy?"

* * *

Sorry. This was really short for my usual work. (It tends to be epically long - - or at least that's the way I feel sometimes.) So how do like it so far? Good? Bad? Want to hook me up to a torture machine and zap me a few times? Review. **Now…**


	2. Blueprints

Thanks **Shadowstar** for your input. Your right, I should probably intro the new characters a bit more, but I wanted to give the impression they had been there for a while and knew the others. Even so, they should have been explained a little more and I apologize. Hopefully I'll be able to mold their characters more as the story progresses. And sorry for the note within the chapter, that was thrown in the last minute to explain Seraph's name. The chapter was typed out rather quickly and posted just as fast. If you have anything else to add I'd be really happy to hear it, I'm always looking to improve.

**Chapter Two : Blueprints**

Liquid returned, much to Seraph's disappointment. She hoped that maybe he would trip down some stairs and break his neck. Alas, no. He reported, or rather gloated, that the F-16's had been taken of quite quickly. "Hmm. Then I guess that you're just that good, huh." She said flatly.

"Why don't you take a little detour with me and find out just how good."

"Hmmm… what an invitation." She drawled, dragging her fingers over his chest teasingly. She suddenly turned and walked away. "However, I think I'm going to have to pass. I have a condition you see."

"Condition?" He scowled, frustrated at her games. During the short time he had known her she had only rejected and belittled him. At first it was amusing, their cat and mouse tactics, but now it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Yeah, its called repulsion." She spat, "its an allergy to stupid, and I find it acts up around _you_."

She didn't even give him time to glare at her before disappearing out the door. She muttered to herself all the way down the hallway. "_Pompous… little…"_

"Hey, Angel!"

Seraph turned. "Wolf." She smiled, relieved. "I'm so happy to see you."

Sniper Wolf looked confused. "Is there something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing." Seraph answered as they began to walk again. "I'm just sick of Liquid. Actually I'm getting a little annoyed with the great amount of testosterone hanging around."

Wolf laughed. "I see. Well, hopefully we won't be much longer here."

"Yeah. You know, after all this is over we should go out to brunch or something." Seraph loved her work. She took great pride in her abilities, but sometimes it was nice to get out for a while. Most of her life had been spent training or with Ocelot and his colleagues. When Seraph had met Sniper Wolf they had become instant friends, both being women in a mostly male team.

"That's so… domestic." Wolf commented, smiling slowly, "but it sounds great. It's a deal."

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Siobhan Collins spun around in his seat, pausing in the work he was doing to speak to the Boss. "You know, Liquid, maybe you should just leave her alone for a while." He suggested. Seraph didn't like the pushy types. He knew for a fact - - because she had told him - - that she saw Liquid as all talk and no talent.

_"I know it sounds like a load of crap," Angel told him once, "but I truly need the strong, silent type. The ones who just do what needs to be done rather than walk around like they're the kings of the castle."_

Frankly, Banshee thought it was crap, but not for the reason Angel believed he would find. She was married to her work. It wasn't surprising to him. She _had_, after all, been trained and raised by Ocelot. Not many knew the story behind that, Siobhan being one of the ones kept in the dark. If Banshee hadn't already known about Seraph he never would have believed that Ocelot would have had it in him to take care of her. Yet, she _was_ his legacy and in that was a motive for patience. Even if there was a desire to care for the girl it wasn't the deciding factor in her presence. Ocelot never did anything that wouldn't advance his own plans.

"And you're such an expert on women all of sudden?" Liquid prodded.

Banshee flinched. True, he and Vertigo, his current lover, were at odds. She wasn't happy with what he was doing. She had never wanted him to join Seraph, Ocelot and FOX-HOUND in the first place much less take part in this little revolt. They both had strong codes of behavior. Siobhan's wasn't necessarily positive, so he was usually arguing with his girl. Something Liquid exploited at every turn to bait him into a fight. "I'm just making a suggestion, Boss."

"You both know I'm _such _a fan of your romantic endeavors," Ocelot responded sarcastically, "but if you will remember, we have negotiations to attend to."

"True." Liquid answered. "We need to prepare for our _guest's _arrival." He was referring to Solid Snake. None of the others had any doubt that someone would be sent to stop them, and it would be wise to assume they would send Snake. Who else was there that could match up to FOX-HOUND's special forces other than a former member?

"How will we know when he gets here?" Banshee didn't know much about Solid Snake other than what he had heard, and he had learned long ago not to trust everything _legends_ said. However, he was genetically tied to Big Boss, and that was saying something.

"Oh, I think we'll know…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Seraph had just finished placing the last of her sensors in key areas when a low beeping sound came from her left pocket. One of them had been tripped somewhere. She pulled out a device and studied it, determining that there was an intruder in proximity to the cells where they had been keeping the DARPA chief and that girl, Meryl. She picked up her radio and flipped through the frequencies until she came upon a familiar one.

"Yes?"

"Ocelot, its Seraph. I think I might have some news. Anyone with you?"

"No. What's your news?"

"I think Snake's here. I placed some sensors and one just went off near the DARPA chief's cell."

"Sensors? You put up sensors, too?"

"I don't trust Liquid to tell us everything."

_"A little paranoid?"_ He kidded.

"I learned caution by watching you." Seraph said grimly. "A lot of men would still be alive today if they were just a _little paranoid _of you. Forgive me if I'm uneasy around people like Liquid."

_"Octopus is in Anderson's cell."_ Ocelot informed._ "We'll know soon enough what Snake has been sent here to do. You know politics, what's obvious and what's true are not always the same thing. After that Mantis' plan will be set in motion."_

"This better work, or all of this will be for naught." Seraph answered. "And Ocelot…"

"What is it?"

"Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself."

She sighed, "yes, sir. I will." She clicked the radio off.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Seraph pulled out her other device, searching out the wavelength for Decoy Octopus's transmitter. Unfortunately, earlier the real Donald Anderson had met a very untimely fate, care of her teacher. In a way it was actually a lucky break. They didn't have to worry about the DARPA chief telling Snake any information they didn't want him to know in case they did get away. With him dead they would replace one of their own in his shoes and lead Snake astray, send him down the very path he should avoid.

A smile melted onto Seraph's face. Even if he was as intelligent as the tales told he still wasn't smart enough to see this coming…

FLASHBACK - -

"You fool!" Liquid shouted, the anger transforming his typically calm expression into one of fury. It was not a good look for him. "You've killed him!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Her mentor apologized. Seraph leaned back against the wall of the 'interrogation' room, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes moved over the battered corpse of the DARPA chief. He had been a strong one, stronger than anyone would have ever expected. Impressive, but stupid.

"His mental shielding was too strong." Psycho Mantis said. He was standing next to her. "I couldn't dive into his mind."

"He should have told us what we wanted to know." Seraph said harshly. Torture never bothered her, in fact watching her master conduct his _inquisitions_ was one of her favorite pastimes. It was an art. Pain was something that thrilled her, even when it was her own.

Liquid turned his gaze on the young woman. "Perhaps so, but now we'll never get that detonation code."

"Boss," Mantis interjected, "I have a good idea."

"Yes?" Liquid inquired snippily. He was still very unhappy.

"You shouldn't tell him." Seraph turned to her long-time friend. "He's being a jerk."

Liquid's patience dropped - - if he'd had any dealing with this situation. "Silence." He snapped. "Go on, Mantis." What followed was an explanation of how they could coax Snake into gathering all the Key Cards and using them to _their_ needs. Liquid agreed this sounded like the best course of action under the circumstances.

"Well, O brilliant leader," Seraph commented, "why didn't _you_ think of that?" Liquid glared and turned, striding from the room. "He's only jealous because he didn't get to torture someone to death."

"Sometimes," Psycho Mantis said, "I think you need serious help."

She grinned, "and that is the reason, my friend, that you never go into _my_ head."

"Absolutely correct. Once was enough." He riposted in good humor. She laughed.

END FLASHBACK - -

Seraph snapped out of her memories and finally connected to Octopus' frequency. She found an empty room and waited for something to start. There was silence for a few minutes then suddenly she heard a metallic clang, the sound of a grate being shoved aside.

_"Who…who, who's that?"_ Decoy exclaimed.

A pair of feet landed on the concrete floor, and a new voice said, _"I'm here to save you. You're the DAPRPA chief, Donald Anderson, right?" _It was Snake. Nobody else could have sounded like that.

_Hmmm._ Seraph thought_. You're good. Getting past all those guards._

Seraph thought. 

"You're here to save me, huh? What's your outfit?"

"I'm the pawn they sent here to save your worthless butt."

Seraph grinned. She liked him. He had attitude._"Really?" Pause. "It's true… you don't look like one of them. In that case hurry and get me out of here!"_

_"Slow down. Don't worry. First, I want information about the terrorists."_

_"Terrorists?"_

_"Do they really have the ability to launch a nuke?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The terrorists are threatening the White House. They say if they don't accede to their demands, they'll launch a nuclear weapon."_

_"Sweet Jesus!"_

_Good job, Octopus._ Seraph nodded. _He's completely buying it_. She switched the audio to her headphones and stuck the device in her pocket. Now to go attend to some other business while listening to the show…

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Most of the conversation between the Decoy DARPA chief and Snake had to do with the "terrorist" plans, Metal Gear, and the keys cards having to do with the detonation codes. Nothing much of interest to Seraph, considering she already knew a lot of it. Octopus gave Snake a **Level 1** card and explained how it worked. She was pretty sure the mercenary could have done without that.

"Okay. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"You.. Haven't heard any other way to disarm the PAL, have you? From your bosses or anyone?"

That was a good question. If Snake already knew another way then the Key Card plan wasn't going to work as well as they thought._"No."_

_"Are you sure you haven't heard anything?"_

_"I just said no."_

_"So, does the White House plan to give in to the terrorists' demands?"_

_"That's their problem. It has nothing to do with my orders."_

_"But…what about the Pentagon?"_

_"Pentagon?"_ Snake question. However, before the other man could answer he screamed. The sound was so sharp and sudden Seraph jumped.

_What the hell?_

_"What is it?"_ Snake was yelling over the transmitter.

_"Wh-why…"_ There were horrible strangled sounds. The sounds of someone dying. Panic flooded through Seraph. What was happening? What was wrong?

_"Hmmm. Dead."_ Snake said. That was it. Seraph switched off the com, ripping the earphones from her ears. She began to sprint toward the nearest elevator.

One of the guards passed her on the catwalk. "Lieutenant, what's the hurry?" She had no time to answer. She was already pulling her radio from its holder. The guard shrugged and went on his way. Best he stay out of this. He wouldn't be any help anyway.

"Ocelot!" She cried.

There was a moment before a reply came, _"what's wrong?"_

"Octopus is dead!" She finally reached the elevator. It seemed like it had taken a long time to get there. She banged on the elevator controls and cursed it for not already being there.

_"What? Slow down and explain."_ Liquid must have grabbed the radio.

"He… something happened. It was terrible… oh, God, those screams…" The doors finally slid open and she hurried into the elevator, hitting the **B1** button. "What's going on?"

_"We're on our way."_ It was Ocelot again._ "We'll meet you there."_

"Yes, sir. Hurry." She wasn't afraid, she was confused. She didn't think their plans were in jeopardy, but something bad was going on. What had happened to Octopus? She had never got to know him that well, but he was an ally in this mess. Has someone done something to him? He'd not been ill, had he? Then again, that didn't sound like just plain ill.

* * *

That was chapter two. the short chapters are annoying me a little, but hopefully after a whlie I can pick up the pace. I also want to start getting everyone else in here. so far I've only been concentrating on Ocelot and Seraph. A bit on Liquid. sigh 

Review and tell me what you think. It would be most appreciated if you have something constructive to say. And tell me whether I should drop the italics for radio conversations. I wasn't sure whether that was annoying or ok. Thanks.

Shadow.


End file.
